The Great War
'The Great War '''is a story about the war between the heroic ZaNRAs and the evil Terrorcons, written by Toa Kolhie. Part 1: Dark Energized Protodermis Teaser: ''Civil war, that started 30,000 years ago, has ravaged Zardantron, homeworld to the Zardantronians for thousands of years. Zariox, leader of the Terrorcons, recently discovered an ancient power that will give him the edge to win over the hated ZaNRas, called Dark Energized Protodermis. This power remains locked away in an orbital station under the protection of a sky commander, named Starfighter... Prologue: A Terrorcon Warship came under heavy fire from the orbital station it was flying toward. "Hold your course, Starfighter wouldn't fight with such desperation if the legends weren't true!!" said Zariox, the leader of the Terrorcons. "Lord Zariox, are you certain it's here?" "I am certain Barricader, and when I find it the balans of this war with the ZaNRAs will finally tip in my favor!" Then a rocket hit the ship and an alarm went off. "Lord Zariox, stabilizers are failing!" said Brawler. "Subline engins are offline, shields at 5%!" yelled Barricader. "Bring all the power to the forward guns and thrusters, full speed ahead!!" said Zariox. Then a Terrorcon said: "But sir, that's suicide!" then the Terrorcon his head was shot off by Zariox. "Anyone further objections?" he asked. "Ram this Warship straight into the heart of that station!" Then the Warship crached in the station followed by a huge explosion. Chapter 1: Zariox and the rest of his Terrorcon soldiers woke up. "We're lucky to have survived that, Zariox." said Barricader, his voice filled with anger. "The strong survive, the weak perish." said Zariox to Barricader. Then a Terrorcon said to Zariox: "Lord Zariox, reactor-core is failing, it will explode." "Move Terrorcons, double time!" "The core is about to detonate!" said a Terrorcon. When Zariox and his two elite soldiers came to a locked area the ship exploded, a peace of the ship locked the room down and Zariox, Barricader and Brawler were trapped. Then a plate transformed and a hologram appeared. "I am Starfighter, and I have protected my station for over thousands of years." "I am Zariox leader of the Terrorcons, this station is Terrorcon property, surrender immediately!" "Who ever you are, you've traveled a long way just to meet your doom!" Then turrets appeared and began to fire on them, the Terrorcons fired back and destroyed the turrets. Then the door was broken apart by other Terrorcon soldiers. "Hail, Lord Zariox!" "Do not speak unless spoken to!" said Zariox to the Terrorcon. "Hey it's Lord Zariox!" "The honor is all yours." "Take out those sentry guns, they're shooting us appart, I hate those sentry guns." sad a Terrorcon. Then Zariox fired with his fusioncannon on the sentry guns and they exploded. Brawler puched a button and a door opened. "The Terrorcons are here, call in reinforcements." said a Starfighter-Trooper. "Oh, look. The welcome troops!" said Brawler. The Troopers attacked and the Terrorcons fired back. Zariox shot one's head of and said: "This fate awaits all who resist me!" Then Barricader took his Neutron Assault Rifle and killed a trooper. Then Zariox took out the other troopers with his fusioncannon. (More comming soon) Chapter 2: (coming soon) Part 2: Fuel Of Destruction Teaser: After they gained a place in the Terrorcon ranks, Starfighter and his minions fly to Zardantron. There they must reconnect the Protodermis-bridge, that will able Zariox to produce more Dark Energized Protodermis and conquer the ZaNRAs once and for all. Prologue: (coming soon) Chapter 1: (coming soon) Characters *Omega Kolhie Prime *Zariox *Starfighter *Soundwave *Shockwave/Longarm *Jalar *Volt *Grimlock *Thunderblaster *Skywarper *Brawler *Unnamed Terrorcons *Unnamed ZaNRA Warriors *Jetstorm *Airaider *Silverstar *Bruticus *Mitarro *Warpath *Swoop *Sludge *Slage *Snurl *Vortex *Swindle *Onslauhter *Blastbomb *Knock-Out *Jazz *Fireflight *Rumble *Frenzy *Killwolf *Alpha Supreme *Metroplex *Trypticon *Cliffkiller *Shockwave *Barricader *Tiara Stories in The Zarda Nui Storyline *The Journey (coming soon) *The Great War (coming soon) *A Dark Quest *The Revenge of Zariox (coming soon) *The Rising Of Darkness series (coming soon) *The fall of Hordo Nui (coming soon) *The Final Battle For Zarda Nui (coming soon) Category:Toa Kolhie's storyline Category:User:Toa Kolhie Category:The Zarda Nui Storyline Category:Stories